Ashley
최빛나 (Eng: Choi Bitna, also known as Ashley) is the second vocalist and the leader of LADIES' CODE. Biography She was born in Incheon, South Korea on November 9th, 1991, but moved to New York when she was young.Koreaboo - "13 Heartwarming Questions Answered by Ladies Code in Past Interviews"Famous Birthdays She’s fluent in both Korean and English, but also knows basic Japanese and Spanish. Prior to her debut, she was best known for her k-pop dance covers on her YouTube channel “ashleych0i”, which she started in 2007.YouTube - ashleych0i Before joining Polaris, she was a trainee at Cube Entertainment.Love IN DA CUBE - About Music career ashley1.jpg|Bad Girl era ashley2.jpg|Pretty Pretty era ashley3.jpg|So Wonderful era ashley4.jpg|KISS KISS era ashley5.jpg|MYST3RY era ashley6.jpg|STRANG3R era → see Discography Ashley's individual teaser for Bad Girl was released on March 1st, 2013, with the final music video released on March 7th. The EP CODE#01 나쁜여자 was also released on this day. The first teaser for 예뻐 예뻐 was released on September 1st, 2013, and the music video was released on the 4th. The EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released the next day. The first teaser image for So Wonderful was a picture of Rise wrapped in transparent plastic wrap, released on February 6th, 2014. The music video and the single were both released on the 13th, with promotions beginning the next day. Ashley was featured on a HUMMING URBAN STEREO song with Brown Bunny, called HAWAIIAN COUPLE, released on May 21st, 2014. A video teaser for KISS KISS was released on August 1st, 2014. The music video and the single, both physical and digital, came out on the 7th. Car accident On their way back to Seoul from their final performance of KISS KISS, on September 3rd, 2014, LADIES' CODE's manager, Mr. Park, lost control of their van due to speeding in rainy conditions, and crashed into a protective wall. EunB was killed almost immediately, while Rise sustained the worst injuries. She later died on the 7th.Billboard - "Ladies' Code Involved in Fatal Car Accident: EunB Dead, Two Members Severely Injured" Naver - "레이디스코드 권리세, 7일 오전 끝내 세상 떠났다" Ashley only had minor injuries and attended both EunB and Rise's funerals on the 5th and 9th, respectively.SBS - "Ladies' Code's Rise’s funeral attended by family, friends & K-pop idols" Tributes In late May, 2015, it was announced that a memorial concert for Rise and EunB would be held in Tokyo, Japan, at the Shinagawa Stellar-ball, in honor of Rise's dream that the band would someday perform in her home country. The concert was held on August 22nd. Several of their fellow labelmates performed their cover of I'm Fine Thank You. Ashley, Sojung, and Zuny performed their first song since the accident, 아파도 웃을래. The digital singles of these songs were released on the one-year anniversaries of the deaths of EunB and Rise, respectively. The proceeds of these songs were to be donated to charity.StarN - "레이디스코드 1주기 추모 음원 ‘I'm Fine Thank You’ 공개" At the concert, Ashley said, in Japanese, "Having a concert in Japan was Rise’s dream, so there is more meaning added to it this time. I’m definite that Rise and EunB are thinking of us in heaven right now. To us, Rise and EunB were angels who were our friends as well as family. I really miss them. Everyone, in order for Rise and EunB to not be forgotten, please continue to remember them forever."[TRANS 150822 - ‘I’m Fine Thank You’ Memorial Concert: Messages Tumblr] Music career (cont.) , Zuny, and Ashley at the MYST3RY showcase on MBC Show Champion - February 24th, 2016.]] On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. The music video for Galaxy was also released that day. At the MYST3RY showcase on MBC Show Champion, they revealed how hard it was to sing songs about farewell (My Flower and Chaconne).allkpop - "Ladies' Code reveal how hard it was singing songs about farewell" A remix album, MYST3Re:, was released on March 30th. In late September, it was revealed that the album STRANG3R would be released in mid-October. A teaser for The Rain music video was released on the 9th. The EP and music video were released on October 13th. Trivia * She has two tattoos on the insides of her wrists; a small cross on the right, and a peace sign on the left.Imgur - Ashley Tattoos References Category:Member Category:Second Vocalist Category:Leader